Mission for two
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: Natsu and Lucy on a mission without Happy. How will their relationship unfold?


„I hope I will have a good fight on this mission." Natsu pouted again, walking next to Lucy, his hands behind his head and eyes looking up to the blue sky. They were off to another mission that Lucy picked out, not Natsu. A mission that promised sitting in the library and making sure the books are in their respective places. _It's going to be boring for sure. Well, at least she's here..._

"Calm down. This sounds easy enough and I can earn jewels for three months rent!" Lucy said, "too bad that Happy had to stay home. I guess that's what you get for eating too much fish, a stomach-ache. "

"Nahhh, he's ok. He's just pretending to spend some time with Carla taking care of him." Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"That sly cat!" Lucy exclaimed. _So now I have to spend few days with Natsu, alone._

Couple of month ago Happy had found out, on accident though, that Lucy has fallen in love with Natsu. Lucy had to pay off with fish for Happy not to tell everyone about her crush. Too bad that she trusted the blue exceed. He told Mira everything simply because she was giving him more fish than Lucy.

Happy knew that Natsu had feeling for Lucy too. Well, Mira knew it too. And Levy. Truth to be told, everyone in the guild knew that they were in love with each other. Even Juvia had stopped harassing Lucy for being her rival for Gray's heart. Even Gajeel knew, also he was the only one besides Happy whom Natsu had told about his feelings. There was no other male dragonslayer in the guild. And Laxus didn't count.

Natsu had asked Gajeel for an advice... about girls. Right, Gajeel was really a help, being so dense about his own love life. Cana had overheard them talking about girls and being under the influence of about four barrels of alcohol told them what first came to her mind. Too bad she didn't remember the conversation later, Mira would have been squealing like a fan girl she was throughout the guild if she had heard their chat.

Cana was telling them that the one right thing a man can do is to pleasure the girl of their dreams until she screams their names breathless. "Come on guy mighty dragons, don't ya really know how to use your muscles to make a girl scream?!" she laughed, "and I'm not talking about your dicks!" the drunk girl laughed again and almost a hour long monologue on how to pleasure the girls began. When she was done, Cana let a hiccup escape and slowly left the two blushed fighters, murmuring quietly something about Laxus magical fingers and how she misses them.

And now Natsu and Lucy were off to a mission, still unaware of the other's feelings but wanting each other. Natsu wasn't as dense about love and sex as everyone thought, he just choose not to talk about it. He knew about a man's needs and he didn't think it was bad that girls were fulfilling their needs similar to man. Still, he was a virgin and he knew Lucy was one too, her scent told him that. Her scent that was now haunting him day and night.

And Lucy, she was, well, Lucy was a bit ashamed of having wet dreams about Natsu. He was her partner and friend after all, even though she wanted something more. She just wasn't sure if Natsu would understand her.

"We should soon reach the destination, it's getting dark." Lucy said and looked in the map to make sure they were still taking the right road.

"I think we are already there," Natsu pointed at a big old house that was now in their sight, "and I can smell the books that will have to put in order tomorrow."

"Come on, I will be fun, for me, please Natsu. You can choose the next mission, if it's not too dangerous." She smiled at him and all what Natsu could do was to give in.

"All right, let's just be done with this soon. Cause I want a mission with fights!" He pumped his fist in the air and they walked the rest of the road to their destination.

They were greeted by an elderly man with a long beard. They were told everything about their job. They will be alone in the house for the next days, the food will be in the kitchen and their rooms are prepared. Once they are done with arranging the books they can leave without worry. That's sounds easy enough, doesn't it?

The man showed them their room, kitchen and library and said his goodbyes. The money will be given to them on the last day.

"Well, that sounds good, right Natsu?" Lucy said, walking in front of Natsu, heading back to the room they will be sharing for couple of nights. Strangely enough they will have to share the room, and the big bed.

"Ok, I am taking a shower first and then we can go to sleep and start with the work tomorrow morning." Lucy said, grabbing her things for the shower.

"Sure. If you don't mind, I will do some exercises." Natsu said, taking off his shirt.

Lucy just nodded and disappeared behind the bathroom door. She grunted to herself. Since she had realised her feelings for Natsu she had longed to touch his muscles, to trace every scar on his body with her fingers. Just to feel his god-like body.

_Calm down, you don't want to be dreaming about him when he's sleeping next to you..._ she got undressed and stepped in the shower, the image of Natsu's body still on her mind.

Minutes later failing to forget about Natsu, Lucy couldn't help herself. She knew it was somewhat extremely odd to this when he's in the next room, but she couldn't help it any longer. She was aroused. The image of Natsu training, his muscles flexing, his strong arms. "Ahhh..." she exclaimed, her hands on her full breasts.

She moved her fingertips over her already hard nipples. Then slowly let one her wander down her stomach, to her shaved pussy. Lucy slid her hand over her slit and couldn't believe how wet she was. "Ohhh... Natsuuu..." she imagined him pleasuring her and she only got wetter and more aroused, the thought that he is in the next room only intensified her excitement.

Natsu was doing his push-ups when he heard it the first time. He stopped and took of his pants, because they were making it harder for him to train. Then he heard it for the second time. Lucy's moan. Due to his training his senses now where a bit sharper, his hearing and sense of smell never lied to him. Now he was sure, Lucy was moaning. _Did she enjoy her shower that much._ And then he could smell it. It was the smell he had only scented in her house. Her scent. Her special scent. _Could she be doing it here, now?!_

Lucy was playing with herself, imagining Natsu's hands doing the job. Her juices were dripping down, mixing with the shower water. She didn't know Natsu can smell her. Lucy didn't know that the reason why Natsu was now rarely coming to visit was because the scent of her arousal made him go crazy every time, that he had it hard not to take her there and then.

And now it was too late, his senses and Lucy's scent were making him do things he wouldn't normally do. He opened the bathroom door and the sight in front of his eyes was something unexpected. Lucy was leaning her back against the shower tiles, her head upwards and her eyes closed. Her one hand on her breast and the other one between her spread legs.

The sight was mesmerising for Natsu. He just looked at the girl playing with herself, the scent in the room making his head dizzy and his own desires taking over him. He felt pulsating feeling in his crotch and he knew what it meant. His feelings for Lucy had made him do the same things that Lucy was doing now. What happened next was something what surprised the dragonslayer even more. "Natsuuu... ahh.." escaped Lucy's lips and Natsu couldn't control himself no more.

He moved forward, his one hand now over Lucy's hand, his other hand now holding Lucy's back. The girl opened her eyes that were covered in the mist of lust and saw Natsu's face close up. She leaned in, taken over by the moment, and their lips met. The kiss was rough and passionate. Both of them let the hormones, passion, lust, desire take control.

Lucy wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck and pulled him closer, while his hand remained between her legs, playing with her. Lucy moaned in his mouth. He bit her upper lip gently. They didn't feel the water cascading over them. Natsu mover his lips to her jaw, her neck, slowly kissed her collarbone. He opened his eyes to look at Lucy's mounds before starting to ravish one of her hard nipples. Lucy let her hands slide over his neck, his shoulder muscles, feeling with her fingertips his trained body. "Don't stop Natsuu...aghhh..."

His fingers were now pumping Lucy, moving in and out of her. His teeth were grazing her breasts, leaving small love marks. His other hand was exploring Lucy's arched back. "Deeper Natsu... please... Natsu!" She didn't even think of stopping, and she didn't him to stop either.

None of them thought about the situation rationally, they didn't think that just moments ago they were just friends and now they were making out in the shower. Hard core making out.

Natsu's fingers moved deeper Lucy and then her nails were digging deep in his back leaving marks and Natsu could smell blood in the air. He looked up from her breasts and saw Lucy's pained expression. He stopped, he saw the blood on his fingers and understood what he had just done.

"Luce, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Lucy... I..." Natsu tried to apologize.  
"Stop, no... It doesn't matter anymore. I wanted it to be you..." Lucy smiled sweetly at him and leaned in for a kiss. Natsu responded and this time it was a gentle kiss.  
"I know it's not maybe the right time... but then again, maybe it is..." Natsu started, his hands on her hips. The blood long gone, washed away by the water. "Luce... I love you..." Natsu looked in her eyes.

Lucy started to cry. "I love you too!" She kissed him again. During the kiss the words sunk in, the couple now understood and the desire returned. Natsu pressed Lucy against the shower wall and Lucy pulled him even closer, their kisses now rough and lustful.

Natsu's body lit up in red flames what made Lucy feel afraid for a moment, but then she felt the warmness coming from them and she let the flames travel to her body. Flames didn't affect the skin but it did turn the water into fumes so it looked like the mist of lust was filling the bathroom.

Natsu started to play again with Lucy, hes scent giving away her arousal and hardening his own desire. Now Lucy could feel his erection pressing against her naked and shaved pussy. The feeling of lust was now fully back and they decided to move to the bedroom.  
Natsu stripped himself and Lucy saw his erected member looking straight up. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Natsu leaned over her, still playing with her sex, making her more wetter. Lucy couldn't wait any longer and pushed Natsu on his back and straddled him.

She slowly lowered over his dick and felt it slowly filling her up. Natsu was ecstatic feeling her walls covering him. Now he rolled her on the back, his dick still inside her and slowly started to move in and out. When he felt he could move faster, both of them kissed passionately, Lucy moaned his name and arched her back to feel his body closer to hers.

They wanted to reach the top soon but at the same time both of them wanted to play more. Now Natsu was on his back again, Lucy riding him. Her breasts bouncing up and down for Natsu to see. He reached out with his hands and fondled with Lucy's breasts, she put her hands over his. Suddenly what Cana said came back to Natsu's mind. _To hear the girl you love scream out your name._

He toppled Lucy and now she was on her back, Natsu leaning over her and thrusting. He continued to fondle with her breasts, kiss her neck while fucking her roughly but gently at the same time. Their sweaty bodies were all hot. Natsu's hands warmed up by the flames exploring her body further.

Now Natsu turned Lucy over so she was on her knees and elbows and thrust in her pussy from behind. It would seem as it was a rough sex where the girl didn't have any saying. But from the body language and the sounds Lucy was letting out it was clear that she was enjoying everything very much.

Natsu didn't have to wait long to hear Lucy scream out his name. The feeling of making the girl he loves feel so ecstatic made him feel the same. Soon they reached the peak of pleasure and their bodies slumped on the bed, their breath heavy and bodies covered in sweat and juices.

Lucy turned to face Natsu and gave a peck on the cheek. They cuddled under the blanket and moments later both were happily asleep knowing that this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

**Sort of am on a hiatus for Apartment No.50, so here's a one shot! ^^**


End file.
